It is a well known fact that extreme cold weather causes storage battery failure. Sometimes this is a result of the age of the battery, weakness of battery acid, weakness of one of the cells, or inadequate electrical generating by the alternator or generator system. Often, however, particularly in northern climates the failure is either caused or substantially aided by the extreme temperatures that develop of ten or more degrees below zero.
Many attempts have been made to solve this problem. Heating systems for both the cooling system and the oil system have been developed. These are often costly and difficult to install. Also, they require an electrical outlet to be close at hand to plug into to make them functional. Such systems are usually installed in advance in the warm weather. Another solution is to remove the battery and take it indoors where it is warm.
While taking the battery indoors where it is warm sounds like a simple and inexpensive solution and indeed does accomplish the purpose of insuring that the battery will turn over the automobile starter and engine when reinstalled it is more difficult to accomplish than it sounds.
It is required that in extreme cold weather one must use metal tools to disconnect the battery cables and then lift out a very heavy object from a restricted location. The reverse procedure is required to reinstall.